In recent years, research for capturing images of the front of a vehicle with a camera and detecting objects in front of one's vehicle is being actively conducted in the automobile industry. PTL 1 discloses a device for extracting a candidate region where an object may exist based on a two-dimensional optical flow calculated from time series images, and calculating three-dimensional information of only such candidate region.